The Torn Up World
by gafuk77
Summary: "DIE here brotherhood Scum!". This story is about a brotherhood Knight who holds the line no matter the cost until he is the last one of his Chapter.


Prologue

Brotherhood of steel knight Jack unleashed a rocket on the Super Mutant horde that emerged from a ruined building. The other six knights fired at the Mutants with laser rifles missing most of their shots. A mutant fired at Jack with a mini gun as the 5 mm bullets bounced off the walls of their own outpost. He threw the fat boy on the ground and picked his laser rifle up and fired at a mutant. Jack watched as one of his knights fell to the ground his head blow clean off. His brain matter laid all over the ground. " Retreat back into the Metro station!" Jack yelled as the Mutant horde approached them firing their guns and howling at the sky. Jack fired again hitting a Super Mutant in the head killing it. The five knights turned to run through the small outpost and towards a Metro station were a couple of Knights held their ground against Mutants too. Jack fired again dodging a bullet that bounced off a wall next to him. He started to run with the others as a Mutant threw a Grenade missing but almost causing the outpost to collapse on them. Jack heard the yells the Mutants chanted as they marched on the Outpost.

* * *

Prologue

Jack watched as a ghoul was blow in half by a Mini gun a Knight was using in the Metro station. " So Jack You`re saying were technically screwed right?" Major Knight Redding asked taking a drink of an already open Nuka cola. "Yessir The Mutants have destroyed our outpost up top" Jack replied his eye twitching. "Hold on Redding I found really old Schematics for a weapon called a "Mace" Jack said pulling a rolled up piece of paper out of his backpack. Redding studied the Schematics for the Mace and then started to pull out the parts needed for it. Jack watched as Redding put the mace together in five minutes. Jack grabbed the Mace as gunfire from the entrance in the Metro interrupted them. Jack ran towards the entrance to find sixteen feral ghouls charging the outpost. He swung the mace at one crushing its skull. "Holy shit!" A knight said as he burned a ghoul with his flamer. Jack dodged a claw and was able to crush the Ghouls skull. Redding fired his laser pistol blowing a ghouls head off. "Redding Sir a scout reported seeing a massive group of Non-Feral ghouls headed this way and their poorly armed but there's at least fourteen of them" A knight said as Jack and the others finished off the remaining Feral ghouls. Jack bashed a ghoul in the chest then in the head killing it. Jack kicked the last ghoul down before crushing its skull in. "Nice work Kid" Redding said staring at the bodies of dead ghouls around Jack. "There`s gonna be more ghouls coming Not feral though with guns and armor". Jack dropped the mace into his backpack and reloaded his laser rifle before walking towards the metal barricades they had set up. Redding crossed his arms and looked at Jack. " I forgot to tell you Elder Lyons has sent in twenty Knights that should be here in a couple of minutes" The same knight said. Jack laughed as he grabbed a plasma grenade and plasma pistol.

* * *

Frax heard the footsteps of Raiders miles away as he approached a ruined building. He watched as four Fiends walked down the road smoking jet and other such Drugs. Frax held his 10mm pistol out and aimed it at a giant metal scrap wall. Frax ducked behind the buildings beam as two Fiends walked out of a gate each held a hunting rifle in their hands and combat knifes hung low on their belts. He watched as the first one rubbed his dirty brown face and his eyes were almost drained as if they had been raiding all night. "Didn`t you here about the Mutant infestation out in the city?" The first fiend said lighting a bottle of jet up. Frax checked his ammo and found that he had forgotten to take the extra clip for his gun. "What the fuck?" A Fiend said as Frax saw four fiends dragging a girl wastelander into the walls. "Wonder if she Rides good?" the Second fiend asked smiling walking into the walls. "Hey who the fuck are you?" A fiend yelled pointing towards Frax. "You`re fucking doom smoothskin" Frax yelled back shooting his pistol at the Fiend blowing his head clean off. Frax lit up the next fiend with a round to the chest. The other two Fiends ducked behind old cars but the cover wasn`t enough as Frax managed to blow one of the Fiends arms off before shooting the second in the head. Frax opened the gate and was sprayed down by the amount of firepower the fiends had. He ducked behind a makeshift barricade as 10mm bullets flew past him. "Hold you`re damn fire!" A fiend yelled as the sound of cars appeared from outside. Frax heard the sounds of plasma rifles being reloaded outside. He peaked up and shot a fiend in the stomach throwing him onto the ground dead. The few Fiends outside watched as four Enclave soldiers stormed the Entrance and killed the remaining fiends. Frax heard the snapping of his head as a Enclave soldier slapped him. Frax dropped his gun as more stormed the Entrance and took up defensive positions. "You listen here Zombie, the Brotherhood know were here Ok? They want you and the Enclave dead and out of this place. We already know there gonna attack tonight so we need you to help defend the place since you know how to fight well enough" The soldier said throwing his helmet on the ground and staring Frax in the eye. "Fuck you`re Enclave" Frax responded but before he could make a move the Soldier slapped him in the head again. "Listen Motherfucker" The Soldier yelled kicking Frax in the stomach making him cough blood up. "We own this wasteland you better listen!". Frax spit at the soldier but the soldier just slapped him in the head again. "Ok then fuck you too" He said punching Frax in the face breaking his nose. Frax felt his life slipping away as the soldier beat on him for two hours. "Colonel Autumn?" A soldier said saluting as he passed by staring at Frax. Frax felt his hand on his 10mm and chose to pick it up.


End file.
